Instituto Heizen
by Monik Kira
Summary: Hiroto se va de Raimon por un problema, al llegar al instituto se encuentra con sus mejores amigos. Donde los 3 tienen como meta convertirse en los reyes, todo marcha bien los 3 son felices ya que habían recuperado su antigua amistad. Pero su paz no durara mucho debido a nuevos compañeros indeciados.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroto estaba concentrado mirando el Instituto Heizen, era grande y comodo, se veia de lejos que era imponente, pero en realidad ni siqouiera queria recordar el motivo por el cual estaba en esa situacion, despues de todo era lo mejr no iba a ne gar que los iba a extrañar de corazon en especial a Mido, pero lo traicionaron y el no se iba a quedar, para escuchar las estupideces que tuviera que decir su supuesto amigo.

Despues de todo Vaan y Gazel tenian la razon los Super once eran unos ¡idiotas! no todos claro, pero la gran mayoria si y eso lo molestaba bastante,

**Rayos fui un tonto, y yo que cria que Mido me apoyaria **susurro Grant molesto, asi que comenzo a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar un poco desanimado.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui dijo una voz arrogante, Hiroto miro a quien le hablo y se srprendio al ver a Nagumo con los brazos cruzados y a Fuusuke de la misma forma.

Vaan, Gazel dijo Hiroto sorprendido.

Hola Gand dijieron los 2.

Aproposito Kiyama que haces aquie, imagene que estarias en Raimon ya que ahora igual es Universidad dijo Gazel.

No quiero hablar de ello si no les molesta dijo iHiro desanimado, a los chicos se les hizo extraño pero no insiseieron en el tema, no querian incomodarlo ya que se veia molesto.

Como quieras Guran dijo Vaan

Y ustedes ¿que hacen aqui? aparte de lo obio claro dijo Grand

Por curiosidad contesto Gazel **"**_si te dijieramos, la razon de seguro, no nos volverias a hablar__**" **_

_"Supongo que Gazel esta igual que yo, aun asi se que fue lo correcto lo importante es que el nunca se entere" _penso Vaan.


	2. Chapter 3

Y ustedes ¿que hacen aqui? aparte de lo obio claro dijo Grand

Por curiosidad contesto Gazel "si te dijieramos, la razon de seguro, no nos volverias a hablar"

"Supongo que Gazel esta igual que yo, aun asi se que fue lo correcto lo importante es que el nunca se entere" penso Vaan.

Bueno espero que no les moleste mostrarme el colegio verdad dijo Grand sonriendo.

Claro que no, siempre y cuando soportes tenernos como guias dijo Gazel.

Claro, pero porque el comentario dijo Hiroto extrañado

Por nada dijo Vaan y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que estaba adornado con cuadras de pintores famosos y candelabros dorados.

Bien Grand este esta es la casa de Zeiken, ya que como debes saber este instituto se divide en tres casas esta es la primera y es Zeiken, a qui vienen todos los que quieren estudiar Biologia, astronomia, ecologia y las estrellas o como se llamen dijv Nagumo.

Ya veo dijo Hiroto

La seguna casa es Dreiken ahi estudian las leyes y filosofia dijo gazel

Y la ultima es Freizek donde se estudia lo que se te venga en gana dijv Vaan.

Vaya ahrao veo por que te veniste aqui dijo Hirvto sonriendo, Vaan ignoro el comentario, Gazel sonrio de lado.

A cierto Grant te interesa en ser uno de los reyes dijo Fuusuke.

¿Rey? dijo Hiroto confundido

Bueno veras este año se escojen nuevos reyes de cada casa asi que Haruya y yo hemos decedido tomar el examen, para ver si quedamos, ademas ser el rey de una casa tiene sus ventajas dijvo dijo Gazel  
¿En serio cuales? dijo Grant

Pues veras Guran, el rey puede saltarse clases sin tener que dar explicaciones, puede dar ordenes a los demas y estos deben cumplirlas, ademas el rey puede tener acceso a informacion a la que solo los profesores pueden acceder como veras son varias cosas, el unico prblema esque hay que dar un estupido examen de lenguaje y matematicas, y como sabras yo no soy un genio en mate dijo Vaan acurrucado en una esquina, Hiroto y Fuusuke lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Vaan no crees que exageras un poco dijo Grant

Claro que no dijo Vaan ofendido

Si lo haces solo deves estudiar y esforzarte, ademas si tanto quieres ser un rey debes dar el ejemplo y debes tener exelentes calificaciones,aunque pensandolo bien, dudo que lo logres dijo Fuusuke mirando a su amigo friamente lo que hizo que Vaan se diprimiera mas.

Gazel no crres que fuiste algo duro dijo Grand viendo a Vaan en el suelo murmurando " no lo lograre, no lo lograre, no lo lograre, no lo lograre" en pocicon fetal.

No importa y que dices quieres o no dijo Gazel ignorando a Vaan, que seguia en su rollo emo

De acuerdo dijo Gand

Genial, asi sera como antes de que llegara el idiota de Mido dijo Vaan recuperandose de golpe asustan do a sus compañeros.

"Rayos Vaan sigue igual que siempre, aunque no se porque pero tengo la imprecion de que me esconden algo" penso Grand

Idiota me asustaste dijo Gazel

Me disculpo señor cubito dijo Vaan

Como me llamaste dijo Gazel

Señor cubito ese sera tu apodo desde ahora, espero que te guste dijo Vaan sonriendo

Eres un idiota dijo Gazel  
Chicos no comienzen, por favor dijo Grant con una gotita en la cabeza, ellos nunca cambiaban pero eso le alegraba de sobre manera.

Como quieras dijieron los dos y siguieron su camino.


	3. Chapter 2

Y ustedes ¿que hacen aqui? aparte de lo obio claro dijo Grand

Por curiosidad contesto Gazel "si te dijieramos, la razon de seguro, no nos volverias a hablar"

"Supongo que Gazel esta igual que yo, aun asi se que fue lo correcto lo importante es que el nunca se entere" penso Vaan.

Bueno espero que no les moleste mostrarme el colegio verdad dijo Grand sonriendo.

Claro que no, siempre y cuando soportes tenernos como guias dijo Gazel.

Claro, pero porque el comentario dijo Hiroto extrañado

Por nada dijo Vaan y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que estaba adornado con cuadras de pintores famosos y candelabros dorados.

Bien Grand este esta es la casa de Zeiken, ya que como debes saber este instituto se divide en tres casas esta es la primera y es Zeiken, a qui vienen todos los que quieren estudiar Biologia, astronomia, ecologia y las estrellas o como se llamen dijv Nagumo.

Ya veo dijo Hiroto

La seguna casa es Dreiken ahi estudian las leyes y filosofia dijo gazel

Y la ultima es Freizek donde se estudia lo que se te venga en gana dijv Vaan.

Vaya ahrao veo por que te veniste aqui dijo Hirvto sonriendo, Vaan ignoro el comentario, Gazel sonrio de lado.

A cierto Grant te interesa en ser uno de los reyes dijo Fuusuke.

¿Rey? dijo Hiroto confundido

Bueno veras este año se escojen nuevos reyes de cada casa asi que Haruya y yo hemos decedido tomar el examen, para ver si quedamos, ademas ser el rey de una casa tiene sus ventajas dijvo dijo Gazel  
¿En serio cuales? dijo Grant

Pues veras Guran, el rey puede saltarse clases sin tener que dar explicaciones, puede dar ordenes a los demas y estos deben cumplirlas, ademas el rey puede tener acceso a informacion a la que solo los profesores pueden acceder como veras son varias cosas, el unico prblema esque hay que dar un estupido examen de lenguaje y matematicas, y como sabras yo no soy un genio en mate dijo Vaan acurrucado en una esquina, Hiroto y Fuusuke lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Vaan no crees que exageras un poco dijo Grant

Claro que no dijo Vaan ofendido

Si lo haces solo deves estudiar y esforzarte, ademas si tanto quieres ser un rey debes dar el ejemplo y debes tener exelentes calificaciones,aunque pensandolo bien, dudo que lo logres dijo Fuusuke mirando a su amigo friamente lo que hizo que Vaan se diprimiera mas.

Gazel no crres que fuiste algo duro dijo Grand viendo a Vaan en el suelo murmurando " no lo lograre, no lo lograre, no lo lograre, no lo lograre" en pocicon fetal.

No importa y que dices quieres o no dijo Gazel ignorando a Vaan, que seguia en su rollo emo

De acuerdo dijo Gand

Genial, asi sera como antes de que llegara el idiota de Mido dijo Vaan recuperandose de golpe asustan do a sus compañeros.

"Rayos Vaan sigue igual que siempre, aunque no se porque pero tengo la imprecion de que me esconden algo" penso Grand

Idiota me asustaste dijo Gazel

Me disculpo señor cubito dijo Vaan

Como me llamaste dijo Gazel

Señor cubito ese sera tu apodo desde ahora, espero que te guste dijo Vaan sonriendo

Eres un idiota dijo Gazel  
Chicos no comienzen, por favor dijo Grant con una gotita en la cabeza, ellos nunca cambiaban pero eso le alegraba de sobre manera.

Como quieras dijieron los dos y siguieron su camino.


End file.
